Their Little Game
by Sketcher1994
Summary: They had a little game, one they liked to play on a regular basis. Lisanna had pointed it out to Bixslow quite some time ago now, but it was still their own little game together. Maybe it was childish one, but it was fun – and that was something they both liked!


**AN: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

**Ta-dah! Bixanna one-shot as promised! :D And only a day late! Glasgow comicon was awesome! XD I had no plan when I started on this, I wrote it almost a month ago now, and it took an interesting turn :) Hope you enjoy it! **(Sorry! I hadn't realised it had gone weird! :P)

* * *

><p>He watched her as her soul danced while she interacted with the other guild members, sending a shiver down his spine. He watched her weave her way through the crowds, smiling. Her soul shined bright amongst those dull, uninteresting ones of the everyday members of the guild. He had to take what chances he could to watch her shimmering soul. The three of them would be leaving on a mission soon, and he'd have to wait a long time until he could see her playful soul dance before him again.<p>

He remembered hearing the screams as they'd approached their camp. He remembered them all falling to the ground one by one as their magic had been drained. He remembered the relief as his magic returned to his body. He remembered when that dark, twisted soul attacked them with that entrapping tower. He remembered Freed trying to tell him that he couldn't use his Figure Eyes, and the feeling of gratitude towards whoever was smiling upon them at the fact that Elfman had woken up. He was glad the take-over mage had trusted him back then, but most of all he remembered her strength and quick reaction as the tower had vanished in the form of dissipating light.

Her arms had turned into wings in an instant, and she immediately used her own slender but powerful legs to propel Freed forward, allowing Freed to finish that bastard in one hit. He remembered her smile, her soul shining unbelievably bright at the simple acknowledgement that they had won and defended the camp. He still remembered the uneasiness that caused it to waver once they'd discovered the fallen tree and he'd explained its purpose; he'd even tried to reassure her with the simple fact that they'd just have to keep their guild up until they were back to normal. He remembered her tears as she'd explained everything to Natsu, and Happy's outburst about the fact that cheerful characters like them should not cry. He remembered the return of a small smile on her face, a small part of him relaxing, allowing him to focus more on working out what was happening on the island.

He'd even had a chance to chat to her a bit while Natsu and Cosplay-Girl were discussing some 'cross dressing geezer'. He remembered her determination as they'd approached the final battle when they'd both decided to become part of the defence team. He remembered the strange feeling in him as he'd heard her telling Cosplay-Girl to stay by Natsu's side. He remembered the strange 'maybe' feeling in him but he hadn't understood what that 'maybe' even meant. He'd even had a good laugh to himself after getting back from dealing with Glasses-Guy when he'd overheard her teasing her brother about Ever; maybe he could get in on that later?

Then the others started to attack. He'd been the first one hit, but he had to get back up and defend everyone. He'd seen her attack another enemy, but then he'd really had to focus on his opponents. With the ferocity her soul had been shining with, he'd known she wasn't going to fail. He'd been a little glad when a furious Cana had turned up and Freed had sent her to help the girl. He'd been even more relieved when Levy joined the fight as well so that the three of them could fight together. He hadn't wanted anything to happen to his guild mates, but he and Freed had had their own opponents.

He'd been trying to fight his own battle when she'd said they should try to help. Her weird brother even ate the egg wall that had formed in front of him. Yup, even he thought that was weird, but it had given her brother the strength to fight. Her brother's soul shone with passion and determination, causing his faith and excitement to return and he'd given a hearty, tongue-lolling laugh in anticipation of the entertaining battle to come.

When they'd arrived on the destroyed ship, it was time for his favourite thing – a party! Well, at least he, Ever and Natsu were jumping for joy together, while others did the same; everyone's souls glowed with the Fairy Tail pride. He'd filled with happiness and excitement at Laxus' return, the three Raijinshou had instantly pounced onto Laxus to hug him, before everyone started to make their way back to camp. He'd even gotten a nice view in front of him since he'd been walking at the back of the group as he and Freed helped Laxus. He'd been so happy at the idea of Laxus being back, and then Laxus had joined in with teasing Elfman – both her and Laxus had had fun, he couldn't wait for his turn! They'd let him in on a new game! He'd jumped in first chance he'd gotten, causing the Take-Over mage to start shouting about being a MAN in his embarrassment!

It had been quite entertaining to watch Laxus trying to decide if she really was who she said she was...but he'd still felt unsure about the strange feeling in him, he'd almost wanted to save her from Laxus for some reason; even though he knew Laxus was just playing with her. He'd decided to just let him, it had been great seeing Laxus so at ease. He'd been standing laughing at Ever and Elfman when the dragon had attacked. He'd had no idea how to feel when Gildarts had told them that the problem was that they had to decide who would survive. He and Freed were the first to feel its wrath. He hadn't seen the others being attacked, but as he'd started to get back up, the Master attacked Acnologia. He'd wanted to join the fight too, but Laxus' tears, they'd made him run to the boat as they'd been told. Then again, Fairy Tail wouldn't be Fairy Tail if they'd just left. He'd returned with the others to battle against the dragon. He'd battled the thought that they were all going to die as they all joined hands. He'd glanced one last time at her through his visor before concentrating his magic to where it was needed, towards his Nakama.

Seven years had been a long time to sleep, but everyone's souls had danced in front of his eyes when they finally returned home. Everyone had aged, but it had still been Fairy Tail. His curiosity had been raised though on that island. There had been an equally fun loving soul there, and it had shown him a new game, a game he would never get tired of. He could tease his teammate about that shimmering, fun-loving soul's brother anytime that he felt like it – it was a great source of entertainment. They both became embarrassed so easily! Because of that S-Class exam he had a game he could play with that little soul now, a reason to approach her.

She was walking by his perch with a tray in her hand when he let his tongue fall out of his mouth as he grinned at her, earning a cute little giggle. He hopped down and threw an arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him cutely with her sparkling blue eyes as he leant forward towards her ear.

"Wanna have some fun, Baby?!"

"Sure!" She was so much fun! Her soul was ablaze!

He removed his arm from around her shoulders and smacked her ass as she walked away in the direction of Elfman. He grinned at her while she walked away from him, enjoying the view before making his way towards his own game piece. Ever was sitting at the end of the bar, slyly watching Elfman sitting at one of the tables. He walked up to her, his grin in full swing.

"Staring at Elfman again are we, Ever-baby?!" Oh, and their game was _fun_!

* * *

><p><strong>Yip, totally random, and yes I did rewatch the whole arc, paying attention to only Bixslow. I had fun, hope you enjoyed it! :) Next week's one-shot is my Gruvia one (really pleased with it BD ), and I was thinking about posting chapters of my One Piece story on weeks when I don't have a random one-shot to post. Anyway, hope you Bixanna fans out there enjoyed this one! :D<strong>


End file.
